Jin Day
by Evil-Queen-Charlotte
Summary: The gang celebrate's St. Patrick's Day at KJ's temple.


'Jinspeak: the art of speaking really really fast with an Irish accent and referring to yourself in third person.'

(A/N: HAPPY JIN DAY EVERYONE! I don't know what is so happy about it but someone forced me to say.)

Jin Day

It was noon at Kageryu's temple and Kuro just walked out of her room. There was a sudden flash of red and green and she was pulled into a tight hug.

"JIN!" yelled Kuro. Everyone looked down the hallway and saw what was happening. Jin then put his arm around Kuro's shoulder and started down the hallway with her.

"Doyouknowwhatdayitis?" he asked.

"Perhaps St. Patrick's Day?" asked Kuro as she looked at the decorations on the wall. She then tore down some lucky charms that had smiling faces (A/N: Not the cereal). They walked into the living room and on the table were cookies and other dessert type foods for St. Patrick's Day. The guys were playing a special video game for the holiday and eating big bowls of Lucky Charms.

"IjustloveSt.Patrick'sDay!" yelled Jin as he shoved some cereal into Kuro's hands, "LaterwegettoPARTY!"

"Let me guess, everyone is coming here and you didn't ask KJ did you?" asked Kuro.

"Ohthanksforremindingme!"and Jin left to talk to KJ.

Later on around 4:45 everyone decided to come at once. There was Mukuro, Shigure (KJ: DADDY), Yomi, Raizen, Chuu, Koenma, Touya, Rinku, Genkai, and Shishiwakamaru. There was blasting rock music and beers around everywhere. Jin decided to play pin the tail on the donkey, but since someone set the donkey on fire they decided to use Kuwabara. Raine, Yusuke, and Chuu were having a drinking contest, no one could predict the winner. Mukuro, Hiei, KJ, and Shigure were all talking. Koenma and Genkai left out of fear. Touya was talking with Cheru, and Shishiwakamaru. Baku, Bake, Rinku, and Ketsu were playing video games. Jin and Kuro were flying above everyone throwing stuff at people. Yomi and Kurama were talking with Raizen. Then Jin decided to make an announcement.

"I'dliketothankeveryonethatcametonight. TodayasyoumayalreadyknowisSt.Patrick'sDayandwehavegatheredheretocelebrateandofcourse…PARTY!" and Kuro dumped a big bag full of green clover confetti and Jin blew it around so it looked like a snow globe. Some got in Hiei and KJ's eyes and Yomi laughed at them.

Around midnight the music was turned off and Mukuro, Shigure, Yomi, Raizen, Touya, Rinku, and Shishiwakamaru all left. Raine, Yusuke, and Chuu were all passed out from too much alcohol. Kuwabara, Bake, Ketsu, and Baku were passed out from too much junk food. Cheru and KJ actually made it back to their rooms. Kuro wasn't tired and nor was Jin so they stayed up talking.

"I hate parties, but that wasn't that bad," said Kuro.

"Aww… youhadfunforme!" said Jin as he once again hugged Kuro.

"Not really, but I don't think it am going to change your mind."

"Butitwasfun! Youknowitwas!"

"Like I said I'm not going to change your mind." And Kuro stood up.

"Where'reyougoing?" asked Jin as he too stood up.

"The roof," and Kuro flew off, and Jin didn't want to be bored, and he liked following Kuro so he joined her on the roof.

Kuro and Jin were sitting there; it was quiet except the nocturnal demons that lived in the forest by around the temple.

"Aren't you cold?" Kuro asked Jin.

"Yes," said Jin. Kuro took off her trench coat and wrapped half of it around Jin and the other around herself.

"Better?"

"Yep."

They then laid down and looked at the stars. Then all of a sudden a green and gold explosion happened in the sky. More went off so it spelled out "Happy Jin Day" in the sky.

"Didyoudothis?" Jin asked.

"Technically no. It is Ketsu."

"But she is passed out!"

"Yea, but you know how she talks and moves in her sleep. I whispered "Jin day fireworks" in her ear and she did it. Plus she is the only one knowledgeable in fireworks."

"THANKYOU!" And Jin hugged Kuro…again.

"Okay you really have to stop that," said Kuro but she hugged him back anyway because she thought he might stop if she does.

_**THE END**_


End file.
